


Puppy Tails - Cinema night

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [51]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock go to the cinema.</p>
<p>No Gladstone in this one sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Cinema night

“Oh my god!” John said looking down at his paper smiling uncontrollably. Sherlock dropped some hydrochloric acid from a pipette onto an unrecognisable blob. He watched it dissolve, noting the discolouration and the fact it now seemed to be eating through the veneer on the table.

“What?” Sherlock replied more worried about the table.

“They’re showing Ghostbusters at the cinema down the road.” John replied knowing full well Sherlock was preoccupied. “I’m going to go and see it. Do you want to come?” Something wicked was building inside him. He could use this situation to his advantage. He’d wanted to see Ghostbusters when it came out in the 80s but Harry had spoilt it all by getting alcohol poisoning. He frowned at the memory. “Sherlock?” 

“Mmmm..” Sherlock replied, wondering how he was going to cover the acid burn up without John or Mrs Hudson noticing.

“Is that a ‘yes then Sherlock?” John asked.

“Yes, yes.” Sherlock replied grabbing a saucepan and sticking it under the table. It seemed to be eating right through the chipboard underneath the veneer now too. There was no way he was going to be able to cover this on up. “John. The hydrochloric acid has eaten through the table.”

“Oh bloody hell Sherlock, Mrs Hudson’s going to go spare!” John said walking over to see the damage for himself. He was annoyed with Sherlock, but at the same time he was smiling inside. His best friend was coming with him to see a silly movie and although Sherlock would probably talk all the way through it, John was looking forward to it.

 

“I don’t remember agreeing to this.” Sherlock moaned as John pulled him bodily down the street.

“Not my fault, you were more worried about being told off by Mrs Hudson.” John squeezed Sherlock’s hand. “It’ll be fun.” The corner of John’s mouth turned up. 

“Have you seen this film before John?” Sherlock asked pulling John closer to his side.

“No.” Sherlock replied. “But I think the title is self explanatory.” 

John looked around as they entered the cinema foyer, it was quite busy for a Thursday evening. Sherlock occupied himself with the list of films showing as John bought the tickets.

“Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter.” Sherlock coughed. “That’s utterly preposterous. Oh hang on, Pirates! In an adventure with scientists?” Sherlock looked thoughtful for a moment. “Interesting…”

“Do you want ice cream Sherlock?” Stupid question John thought to himself as he watched Sherlock take in the array of ‘Ben and Jerry’s’ delicacies on offer. 

Sherlock ordered himself a triple scoop Vermonster tub. Then turned his puppy dog eyes on John, he ended up with a Vermonster triple scoop tub too. Sherlock chose the biggest box of toffee pop corn he could find, filled a bag with pick and mix sweets and ordered two large cokes.

“Sherlock, you’re going to be sick if you eat all that.” John said watching as Sherlock started on his first tub of ice cream.

“It’s not that much John, and I haven’t eaten since Tuesday.” John rolled his eyes in response. 

“Oh come on.” John said as he pulled Sherlock into the theatre. “Let’s sit at the back.” 

“Technically you’ll have a better view if you sit somewhere in the middle John.” Sherlock said as John dragged him up the stairs.

“Yes I know that Sherlock, but everyone will want to sit there, and when you start talking we’re going to get thrown out sooner.” John smirked and Sherlock chewed the inside of his cheek. “And you are going to talk.”

 

Sherlock had finished the first tub of ice cream by the time the movie started. The other people in the cinema consisted mostly of people round about their age, some with their children. John smiled it was the perfect atmosphere, now if only he could keep Sherlock quiet for a bit.

John grabbed a handful of popcorn as the spooky music started to play. The first scene was of a lady in a library quietly putting books on the shelves. Sherlock started to fiddle with is phone as books flew of the shelves on the screen.

“Put that away!” John hissed as he grabbed Sherlock’s phone. He turned the phone off and shoved it into is pocket much to the annoyance of Sherlock. John turned his attention back t the film. Dr Venkman was testing his ESP theories on two students.

“Oh that is so obvious, he’s trying to flatter the girl.” John reached over the popcorn and grabbed Sherlock’s hand.

“I know.” John said through gritted teeth.

“I’m bored.” Sherlock moaned sticking his bottom lip out.

“We’re only 5 minutes into the film Sherlock.” John snarled. Someone hushed him and he squeezed Sherlock’s hand tighter. “Sherlock, please can you just try, for me?” He felt Sherlock nod his head. “Thank you, now watch the film.”

Sherlock looked at the screen and squeezed his lips together sulking. An apparition had appeared in the library and the characters were trying to talk to it. Sherlock looked at the ghost, not very interesting, the special effects were rather basic at most. He could feel John brace himself against the chair next to him, curious he thought. The ghost jumped out toward the characters. Sherlock screamed, a high pitched feminine scream. His hand flew over his mouth. The audience started to laugh and looked around at him pointing. Sherlock pulled his coat around himself embarrassed.

John was in shock, he sat with his mouth agape trying to see Sherlock in his peripheral vision. 

“You ok Sherlock?” John asked. Sherlock coughed.

“I’m fine.” Sherlock said in a slightly higher pitch than normal. John put his arm around him and Sherlock snuggled into him.

“Here, finish the ice cream.” John said passing the tub across. 

 

Sherlock was kissing his neck.

“Sherlock, are you bored again?” John said breathlessly.

“No.” Sherlock said nipping at the skin. “You just smell very good.” A shiver went down John’s spine.

“Sherlock I haven’t done this since I was a teenager.”

“Done what?” Sherlock asked huskily. John turned his head, pulled Sherlock up to his level and snogged him for all he was worth.

 

“Well that was rather agreeable.” Sherlock said flushed as the exited the cinema. John rubbed absentmindedly at the love bite on his neck. “Can we go and see Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter tomorrow?” 

“I thought you didn’t fancy that one?” John raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t.” Sherlock replied. “I’m not going to be watching the film.” Sherlock grinned. John made a mental note to buy them each a cinema pass.


End file.
